<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>endless by hallobeautifulpeople</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404151">endless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallobeautifulpeople/pseuds/hallobeautifulpeople'>hallobeautifulpeople</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Suits is everything [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Suits (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:41:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallobeautifulpeople/pseuds/hallobeautifulpeople</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike is in prison, the firm is a ghosttown and on top of it all Logan Sanders comes back and this time he won't back off that easily.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harvey Specter/Rachel Zane, Logan Sanders/Rachel Zane, Mike Ross/Rachel Zane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Suits is everything [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This idea popped up in my head one day and I just had to write it. I never understood why Logan never came back despite his behavior while he was Harvey's client and after that so this story started to create itself in my mind...<br/>Also english isn't my first language so if you find any mistakes I would be over the top thankful if you inform me :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The letters seamed to dance on the monitor in front of Harvey instead of staying the way they were supposed to. Since Mike had left for prison nothing was the way it was before and he just couldn't manage to focus. The empty offices which reminded him of the situation every time he looked out of his own one didn't help at all. He really needed to win a case soon to earn at least a little bit of money for the firm but all he could think about was his former associate now sitting in a cell for him. </p><p>Heavy food steps approaching his office catched his attention. The only other man still working here was Louis and he was at court right now. And of cause there was also Benjamin but he never came down here. As he lifted his head he saw a black haired man in a expansive looking suite walking in the direction of his office as if he owned the whole building. When he recognized his face seconds later a wave of disgust shivers throw his bothy. He had hoped to never see that man ever again. At first he liked Logan. The way he responder to him had reminded Harvey a bit of himself but how that guy acted around Rachel and Mike was far away from impressing. Seeing him now on the way to his office Harvey would like nothing more then ether throw something after Logan of just disappear. Unfortunately he couldn't do both and Donna wasn't at her desk ether.</p><p>The only thing that man could mean was trouble. The way he opened the door to Harvey's office and how he seated himself at the couch without even asking made his intentions clear. He knew he had the better cards and he was well aware of the situation Pearson-Specter-Litt was in right now. For all what Harvey knew about the man he would do anything to get what he wanted and his aim couldn't be something good. </p><p>Harvey stood up from his chair and made a few steppes towards Logan arms crossed above his chest and eyebrows lifted. A wicked grin appeared on the face of the ,an in from of him. Logan slowly stood up as well and offered him his hand. Harvey looked at it disgusted and asked him instead:"What do you want, Logan?" His voice was cold as ice and he didn't ever try to hide his feelings. Even if Logan would offer to get everything back to normal what he definitely wouldn't, Harvey would turn him down. At least his words wiped the grin out of the mans face. </p><p>"I know we didn't ended things at best terms but I really need your help." There was still a hint of confidence in his voice but it was way less than it used to be. He must really be in trouble. Still Harvey would be the last one on earth to help him. And why did he even come to hime? There were a lot of top lawyers out there and most of them didn't hate Logan as much as he did.</p><p>"And why would I do that?" HIs answer made clear where he stood. </p><p>"Because you are desperately searching for clients and your firm is about to sink. Because I'm able to give you enough money to survive a little longer and because I'm not the asshole I was before. I thought about what I did and I realized it was wrong. Unfortunately I can't change the past but I can try to act differently in the future and make things right again." Even throw he seemed to mean what he said Logan couldn't be trusted.</p><p>"Well that was a beautiful speech but I don't think you mend a single word of it. As fare as I can recall you said pretty much the same last time and look at how that turned out. And even if you do mean it this time I don't need your help. We managed everything perfectly without you and I don't see why we should change that." A cold laugh escaped Logan's mouth. His eyes trailed throw Harvey's office and behind it to the empty hallway. </p><p>"Yeah I can see how well your are handling everything...I'm just offering to help you and in exchange you are helping me with my problem. Seems to me like a pretty good deal. Especially by looking at the situation you ware in." And there we go. Not that Harvey expected him not to mention it but the words coming out of Logan's mouth annoyed him even more than just the thought of it. He couldn't stop himself from rolling with his eyes. </p><p>"Listen Logan. I don't want your help I don't want you as a client and I most certainly don't want anything to do with you. And even if I did I don't have any time." This time it left to Logan to raise an eyebrow. He didn't seem convinced by Harvey's words at all.</p><p>"It looks to me as if you have plenty out time. And if you don't why don't you just ask your golden boy?" Well that was something Harvey did not expect. The mention of Mike kicked him out of his game for a second and the fact that Logan didn't knew about Mike being in prison conduits him even more. Without thinking he answered maybe a bit to loud. </p><p>"I'm sure your not wrong often but this time you are. I am busy and I can't handily anything over to Mike because he is in god damn prison!" Logan did not see that coming. His eyes widened in surprise and he took a small stab back. Non of his usual attitude was left. Instead he swallowed and starter to stutter a few words Harvey didn't understand. Than he turned around and headed for the exit. Harvey followed his figure with confusion but also release not sure what to think about what just happened. </p><p>On his way out Logan came across Donna who recently came back to her desk and earned a confused look from her as well. She turned her body towards Harvey and gave him a questioned look. He just shook his head not wanting to think about that man another second. He knew that he couldn't avoid the topic forever but right now he had enough. He needed to get out of here and he desperately wanted to tell someone. Not Donna but the person he talked about all of his problems lately and by looking at his watch he figured she could be home by now. So he packed up his things and made his way out of the office waving Donna goodbye and walking towards the elevators.</p><p>He knocked at the so familiar white-wooden door. Harvey has been at this place so often lately that he stopped counting. It became some kind of an ritual between him and Rachel that every time one of them had a problem or something to talk about they met, drank a glass of wine and told each other everything. A strong relationship resulted out of those nights.It was there way to get over the Mike-Prison thing.</p><p>The door flew open after a few seconds and a smiling Rachel greeded him. She took a step back to let him in and closed the door. Harvey followed her to the living room where he sett down on the couch and she fixed them a drink. Giving him his glass of wine she sat down next to him. Harvey took a big sip and placed his glass on the table next to him. He hasn't said a word yet and he definitely had no idea where to start.</p><p>She saw the hesitated look on his face and placed chanty a hand on his arm. "What's wrong?" Harvey sighed. Running into Logan today got to him and that he gave away that Mike was in Prison made things even worse.</p><p>"I saw Logan today." He finally started causing a shocking expiration on Rachel's face. </p><p>"He came into my office and asked me for help. I turned him down of course." That did not fix the look on her face but he noticed by the way her cheekbones sank below again that she was at least a bit facilitated. That was the reason he didn't want to make things worse by telling her the whole story. But he knew he had to.</p><p>"I might have given away that Mike is in prison and he didn't know about it before." Harvey looked at his lab not able to watch her face tune pale. He could only imagine what she thought right now and how she felt but he knew it wasn't good. The last time proofed what Logan was capable of and how Rachel felt for him. Even through he did terrible things and was a dick most of the time she still felt something for him and in a time where Mike, her fiancé wasn't there that could be a dangerous thing. She swallowed and forced a smile. </p><p>"It's ok. You couldn't know that he didn't knew at the time and maybe he will just go to another firm and ask for help there." Her voice was weak and it was obvious that she didn't believe what she said. Harvey wished he could cheer her up but nothing came in his mind. He took a deep breath, leaned over to her and took her in his arms.</p><p>"Let's hope that." It was just a quiet whisper but meant so much to both of them. She snuggled against his chest to comfort herself. Since Mike left they both tried desperately to replays him for the other. It wasn't really successful but helped them both to get over the fact that Mike one of the most important person in there lives wasn't there. He couldn't help but wonder what would happen if Logan showed up at her apartment while she is alone. The thought of him with Rachel alone scared him. He didn't do anything the last time but he sure as hell will do something this time.</p><p>"You know I could stay here tonight. Just in case..." Rachel freed herself out of his arms and looked at him. Her face was unreadable and she seemed to consider the consequences of both options. If Logan would not show up it wouldn't be a problem whether he was there or not but if he did show up. At one hand he could make sure that Logan Sanders would not lay a finger on her but on the other hand it would look like there was something going on between them. That knowledge would be a strong weapon in Logan's hands because that asshole would not hesitate to tell Mike and the world. But if her would not be there when Logan shows up it could end in a situation difficult to handle for Rachel.</p><p>"No it's ok. I don't think that he actually has the guts to come here and you have better things to do than to stay with me all night. Besides, if he would want to show up he would have already done that." Actually he had nothing better to do tonight but he won't disagree with Rachel. If she chooses something ones it is really hard to convince her of the opposite and he did not have the energy to do that tonight. So he didn't bring it up again that night.</p><p>After another hour of talking Harvey decided to leave. He had to get up early tomorrow and he prepared himself to need much energy and strong nerves the next day. Not just if he has to come face to face with Logan again but also the talk with Donna will be exhausting. He loved Donna really but some times she can be very tiering especially which little sleep. So he gave her a kiss on the check and made his was to the door. He looked back one more time to see a smiling Rachel looking at him. He liked the expression much more and in felt like a promotion for him to go. He did his job here. Harvey opened the door with a smile and did not hesitate another second. </p><p>Harvey left the building while Rachel went in the bathroom to clean her teeth. He did not notice the black car in front of it and definitely not the man inside who watched him closely.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moment Harvey was out of sight the black car door opened and Logan Sanders entered the sidewalk. He still wore the same suit he wore before and a confident smile graced his face. As Harvey had left the firm earlier he hadn't noticed that the other man still stood outside. The hurried steps of Harvey had made Logan curious so he got in his own car and ordered the driver to follow Harvey. He had waited the whole time Harvey was in the building and thought now was his time. </p><p>Without looking around he opened the front door and walked threw the hallway. Because he had wanted to find dirt on Mike two years ago and looked into him that closely he still remembered exactly where their apartment was. He pressed the button for the elevator and waited. Since Pearson Spector didn't represented him anymore not one day passed by without him thinking about her. His excitement grew as the doors opened and he stepped in. It's been so long and now with Mike in prison the perfect opportunity had come. The elevator opened again and he headed towards the door of apartment 407. Without hesitation he knocked three times. </p><p>It didn't take long for the door to fly open. The smile on Rachel's face turned into a shocking expression the second she recognized Logan. Before she could smack the door in his face he stepped inside causing her to take a few steps back. She looked so beautiful that he couldn't find a single word which is quite unusual for him. Logan closed the door behind him and didn't bother to look around the apartment. He had only eyes for her. She broth a few more feed distance between them before finally starting to talk.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" Her voice was weak but sounded like music in Logan's ears. He smiled at her with his confident smile which made his handsome face look even more handsome.</p><p>"Did you expect someone else? Like Harvey?" Her mouth opened and she wanted to say something, defend herself but nothing came out. Logan took another step towards her which made her swallow hard.</p><p>"Is he good?" Her eyes grew wide at this question. This time she was able to response.</p><p>"What is that supposed to mean?" Rachel's voice was stronger again and to underline that strength she crossed her arms in front of her chaste. That only caused Logan to look at them as well before he answer her.</p><p>"What else would he do here?" That second was when she realized what he was suggested. A cold laugh escaped her mouth.</p><p>"I'm not sleeping with Harvey. He was just here to talk." With that she turned around and made her way to the kitchen. She knew she wouldn't get rid of him that easily so she hoped she could stand his presence better with a glass of wine. She hadn't seen him in a wail and his appearance throw her out of her game.</p><p>Reaching out for the glass she felt his presence close behind her. She wanted to widen the distance between them but she had already reached the kitchen counter so she had no chance to escape when he pressed his body agains hers from behind. His mouth was close to her neck when he muttered: "Believe whatever you want."</p><p>Feeling him so close to her and his warm breath on her neck caused Rachel to shiver. A gesture that did not go undetected. He knew exactly how she reacted to him and he was going to use that.</p><p>"I'm engaged Logan and I'm not gonna cheat on Mike again." She tried her best to sound convincing but he could notice the tremble in her voice. He slowly let his hands wander down to her ass and broth his lips to her neck. He placed a soft kiss there gently caressing her ass. She moaned quietly not able to resist it. The feeling of his erected dick on her inner thicks didn't help her to resist him. She wanted to push him away but another more demanding kiss on her neck distracted her. Logan used this to turn her around and press his lipped against her. They were soft as usual tasting like peppermint. She hesitated for a second but gave in and kissed back. She was pressed against the kitchen counter one of his leg between hers. Both breathed heavily and a moan escaped here and there.</p><p>When his tongue asked for permission to enter her mouth she realized what she was doing there. With all her energy she pushed Logan away from her and looked at him with a shocking expression on her face. Not hesitating a second she stepped away from him and pointed at the door.</p><p>"Out!" She didn't care that her breathing was still heavily or her lips still swollen all she wanted was for him to leave. He gave her a questioning look to check if she was serious and she was. With one last smile to her he turned around and walked to the door. The moment he was out Rachel sank on the ground and started to cry. How could this happen? What did she just do?</p>
<hr/><p>It took her two hours to realize what just happened. She felt horrible by just thinking about but she couldn't ban Logan out of her mind. She could still feel his lips on her neck and taste him on her own lips. To get rid of that feeling and to to weaken the image in her head she decided to take a shower. She couldn't wait to get rid of her clothes and stand under the warm water. It was as if it washed away all of her worries for at least a moment and it helped her to clear her head. </p><p>She knew that what she did was the worst thing she could have done to Mike. She also knew that it would break him if he knew and that he would probably never forgive her. But she had learned from the last time. She wasn't going to tell him and she was going to make damn sure that it would never happen again. Rachel turned off the water and stepped out off the shower. She wrapped herself in a cozy towel and made her way to the bedroom. She couldn't get herself to wear one of Mike's shirts tonight as she usually does so she chose one of her own comfortable shirts. </p><p>Not caring about her wed hair or the fait that she didn't brush her teeth earlier she lay down in her bed which seemed way to big without Mike. She sighed. The thought of her fiancé in prison was still a hard truth to swallow for her and now with Logan back it was even worse. She closed her eyes and tried to clear her head again unsuccessfully. But since it was already three in the morning it didn't took long until she fall asleep. </p><p>
  <em>She walked throw the hallway of Pearson-Spector-Litt. The offices were as usually </em>
  <em>empty and everything else seemed normal but something in her stomach told her that it wasn't normal at all. When she got closer to her office she made out a silhouette. His outline seemed familiar to her and when she got closer she realized who it was but it wasn't possible. She blinked multiple times but he was still there. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mike was standing in her office not having noticed her presence yet. She increased her pace and arrived the office in the moment Mike turned around. She was prepared to hug him kiss him and to never let him go again but when she saw the expression on his face she stopped abruptly. He did not look happy to see her as she would have expected. He seemed deeply hurt as if someone had ripped his heard into a million peaces. His eyes were so grief-stricken that Rachel almost started to cry. It was as if she could feel everything he felt and it was so awful that she nearly she almost collapsed. It took a while for her to gather up again. Carefully she made one step toward Mike but he just stepped back. <br/>
<br/>
She wanted nothing more than to hug him and comfort him that whatever is bothering him will be fine but somewhere inside her she knew that she was responsible for his condition.<br/>
"Mike what's wrong?" Her voice was weak and the hurt in it was crystal clear. He looked in her eyes. Does deep blue eyes full of pain and regret nearly broke her. He opened his mouth to say something but before he got the chance to his body began to change and in a meter of seconds not Mike but Logan stood in front of her. An arrogant smile on his face he made a step towards her. Now it was her turn to make one back. <br/>
<br/>
"I'm sorry Rachel..." He didn't sound sorry at all. His self-confident attitude made her furious. <br/>
<br/>
</em>
  <em>"I just couldn't help myself but tell him what happened between us, how you feel about me." She couldn't believe what he had just said. On one hand she knew that this was just a dream but on the other hand it felt so real. She couldn't stop a tear from escaping her eye and rolling down her cheek. Within second Logan stood right in front of her and wiped the tear away. She wasn't able to move even throw she wanter nothing more than to get away from him as far as possible. But she couldn't ignore the feeling that came from his hand that was sliding on her cheek. Before she knew it he had lowered his head and pressed his mouth agains hers.<br/>
</em>
</p><p>She woke up bathed in sweat and with a racing heart. With a look at the alarm clock she realized she had been sleeping for only three hours but in her cured condition she didn't have and hope to get some more sleep. So she heavily got out of the bad and made her way to the bathroom. She couldn't wait to get the sweat off of her. Nevertheless, her dream was still in her thoughts like a dark cloud just before the burst and it seemed impossible to get rid of the thoughts of Logan.<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hopefully to be continued...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>